Balance
by Ficalicious
Summary: Every relationship is give and take. Work and friendship. Love and lust. Keeping the balance is the hard part. What is it that finally tips the scales?


**Balance**

**Every relationship is give and take. Work and friendship. Love and lust. Keeping the balance is the hard part. What is it that finally tips the scales?**

**Part 2 in the Alphabet series. I may delete this one and write something different for B. I wasn't happy but I needed to get it out of the way to move on to C. I will come back to it. I hope you enjoy it anyway. And they aren't mine. Still. Sigh. **

"Diner for dinner?"

Dr Temperance Brennan glanced up from the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Her neck ached, her head was throbbing and her hands were cramping from using her tools all day. But she was determined to get these reports filed, identify the remains _and_ write another chapter for her book. Seeing Booth leaning casually in the doorway only served to remind her that she was surrounded by too many distractions and should be working harder.

"I'm very busy Booth," she said, dismissing him. She continued writing, her shoulders hunched, her eyes focused on the work before her. Hearing footsteps approach her desk, she studiously refused to look up. Perhaps if she ignored him long enough he would get the point and go away. Two hands appeared, splayed, on the desk on either side of the papers.

Still ignoring him, Brennan flipped over the sheet and started filling out the other side. Booth sighed and wiggled his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Booth!" She chastised, finally looking up at him. "What _is _it?" She did not drop her pen, or push away her papers and Booth gave a frustrated sigh.

"Its _late _Bones." He appealed. When his partner gave him a look as if to say _so what? _Booth felt his frustration grow. She just didn't get that it wasn't normal to work 24 hours a day.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything." She said curtly, pushing his hands away and returning to her work.

"It means that its time to leave, get some dinner, maybe have a drink, and _forget _about work for the night!" Booth gave her his patented charm smile, hoping to con her into leaving with him.

"I am trying to identify the set of remains, Booth. And I have this paperwork to complete. _And _my publisher is expecting my book by the end of the month." All of this was said to her papers. Booth continued leaning on her desk, watching her with an annoyed expression. Obviously that made two of them who were getting annoyed.

"So that means you can't eat?" Booth raised his eyebrows and got ready to bodily remove her from the room if he had to.

"I am not hungry Booth. Now please. I am trying to work." She gave him her trademark look of irritation. Booth was not intimidated. Rather, he was more determined now than ever to get her out of the office. She had to learn to take better care of herself. In all the years he'd known and loved her she had never come to dinner without a fight. She always had to finish just one last piece of work, examine one last bit of evidence. He was all for catching killers, but even he knew when you had to take a few hours to rest.

"Haven't you heard of _balance, _Bones?" He walked around her desk and perched on the edge of it, watching her intently. She spared him a glance. Booth smiled, pleased that she'd looked up from her work. "You know: all work and no play makes Jane a dull girl?"

"I don't know what that means." Bones said, once again turning away from him. He was starting to get on her nerves – something that Booth was a master at. But she was determined to make him go away.

"It _means _that if you work all the time and never have any fun you are going to be a very sad, lonely woman." Booth said slowly, catching her eyes. Brennan held his gaze for a moment before sharply looking away.

"Your logic is flawed, Booth. I enjoy my work immensely, I have friends, and I socialise. Just because I do not conform to your skewed perception of acceptable working hours does not mean that I am lonely or sad."

Booth sighed.

"When was the last time you went _out _Bones?"

"What do you mean "out"?"

"Like on a _date?" _Booth surprised himself asking. He didn't usually pry into her personal life like that. He knew she wasn't seeing anyone – neither of them had been dating since he'd broken up with Hannah. But he had to admit he was curious to know when the last time she'd been out with a man had been. Despite being with Hannah, he'd still felt an animalistic ownership of her. And now that he was single again that feeling had grown tenfold.

"Last week." She said confidently. Booth felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. He hadn't known about that. Why hadn't he known about that? Normally she would let slip with some casual comment about a date, or about another man's symmetry or prowess in bed. Had she moved on because he'd turned her down? Booth felt a frown settle on his features.

"Really?"

"Yes. Why would I have said so if it wasn't so?" She looked at him, her eyes holding a challenge. Booth managed to cover his reaction and gave her a grin. He'd call her bluff.

"What's his name?"

"Who?" Brennan seemed startled by his question. Booth's grin grew.

"The fella. What's his name?"

"Micah." She replied softly.

"The night guard? You went on a date with him?" He couldn't keep the smirk from his voice. Bones glared at him.

"I do not see how my personal life is any of your business, Booth." She frowned, shuffling papers. Booth could see he'd struck a nerve.

"Where did you go?" He persisted. It felt cruel, but at the same time he wanted to have her admit that there was no other man in her life. He needed her to admit it.

"The Jeffersonian had a very interesting lecture, which we attended." She gave him a haughty look. Booth chuckled.

"Let me get this straight. You went on a 'date' with the night guard to see a lecture held at your _work._ Am I missing anything?" He gave her the raised eyebrow look.

"We had dinner." She mumbled, half heartedly trying to prove him wrong.

"Where?"

"The cafeteria." Her voice was _very _soft now. Booth sniggered good-naturedly. He felt triumphant, his point proven.

"Sounds like a _very _romantic date." He smiled. He caught Brennan's eyes and gave her a soft look, making her aware that he was teasing.

Knowing that she was beaten, Brennan resorted to being defensive. She glared at Booth, trying to will him away with her mind.

"What exactly is it you want Booth?" Her voice was icy. Booth threw his hands up in submission, his eyes apologetic.

"I want you to let me take you out," he found himself saying. He hadn't intended that to come out. Sure, he wanted her to know he wanted her out of the office, but he'd just asked her out! A glance at her showed her face mirroring his own surprise. She obviously hadn't expected his outburst. She turned a rosy shade of red that Booth found charming. He would be lying to himself, and her, if he couldn't admit his attraction to her. They both knew about it. Hell, he'd _told _her he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. But that was then. Since her admission neither of them had mentioned attraction or love or anything. It was taboo.

Rolling his shoulders, Booth cocked his head at her and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"What do you say, Bones? Let me help you find some balance again?" He waited patiently for her response. He had learnt long ago not to rush her. Brennan was assessing him carefully.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked slowly. A million thoughts rushed through Booth's mind, not all of them ones he would share with her. There were some things that he wanted to do with her that he would rather _show _than tell.

"Dinner? Drinks? Then I'll let you choose a movie to watch, if you want. I just…" he paused, choosing his words, trying to think how best to say it. "Like what we used to do. Only…" He trailed off, unsure.

"More?" Her eyes locked to his, and Booth could sense the hope there. He nodded softly. "Is this us taking the next step?"

"I'd like that," Booth agreed. He didn't move from his position, waiting for her to make the first move. She did so, closing the folder and nodding.

"I would too." She finally said. Booth felt his heart jump. How strange that this was all happening now. No case, nothing dramatic, no real reason for their feelings to come to the surface. But then again, Booth reasoned, maybe that was a good thing. For once they could trust their emotions. They weren't being led by the passion of a fight, or the adrenaline of being attacked. This was just them accepting that they cared about one another and they were finally going to do something about it.

He was startled out of his thoughts as Bones stood, reaching for her coat. She gave him the most beautiful smile. _Yeah, _Booth thought, _I'm a goner. _He smiled back and walked with her to the door, letting her pass through before him. He chuckled out loud as they left the office and Bones gave him a curious look.

"What is so funny?" She queried. Booth took her hand gently in his, holding it as they walked. Apart from glancing at it, Brennan did not pull away. A small smile graced her lips.

"I didn't think you would give in so easily." Booth admitted, jokingly. He loved teasing her. Rather than rise to his rib, Brennan raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, laughter in her voice.

"I didn't think it would take you so long to ask me."


End file.
